For Love and Promises
by PassionPhantom
Summary: "The two young boys were snooping through an old jewelry box that belonged to Castiel's mother when Dean had found the ring. Grabbing it and running away quickly before Castiel could stop him. Starting the chase..." A happy/fluffy Destiel fic.


**Author:** PassionPhantom  
 **Title: For** Love and Promises  
 **Summary: "** The two young boys were snooping through an old jewelry box that belonged to Castiel's mother when Dean had found the ring. Grabbing it and running away quickly before Castiel could stop him. Starting the chase..."

* * *

"Heyy! Gimme back my mommy's ring!" Six-year-old Castiel cried out as he chased seven year old Dean throughout the Novak's master bedroom.

The two young boys were snooping through an old jewelry box that belonged to Castiel's mother when Dean had found the ring. Grabbing it and running away quickly before Castiel could stop him. Starting the chase.

"No! It's so pretty!" Dean chuckled running and wanting to keep the diamond heart-shaped ring to himself. Though in truth he didn't really care for it. Dean just got a kick out of annoying Cas and seeing the other boy so upset was hilarious to him.

"Come on Dean, give it!" Castiel called out while Dean had held the ring away from his grasp.

"Nope!" Dean laughed and ran to the other side of the room. Being little bigger and taller than his friend, Dean saw his chance and jumped onto the bed. Crawling and rolling off of it quickly. Though little Castiel was clever and fast. He went around the bed just as Dean was hopping off and tackled him. The two children fell to the floor and tussled for a moment. Castiel reaching for the ring desperately and Dean just roaring out with laughter. Eventually Dean was able to push Cas away holding the ring in the air as Castiel jumped up for it.

"Come on! Please! Please!" Castiel begged now. "My mommy will be mad!"

"My mommy will be mad!" Dean mocked and stuck his tongue out at Castiel's face. Which was now growing red and puffy with anger.

"Don't worry I'll put it back when I'm done!" Dean snickered and moved away as Cas reached out again. Surprised that an old ring meant that much to Cas Dean looked and marveled at it's simple beauty. It was just a ring to him and young Dean couldn't comprehend why it was one of Castiel's favorites.

"Come on, Dean. You had it long enough." Castiel complained.

"Why do you even care so much about it?" Dean asked lowering his hand—he was getting tired of holding it up—but he lifted his arm right back up again just as Cas reached for the ring.

"Just give it back, okay!"

"No! Not until you answer the question." Dean stepped away from Cas.

Castiel pouted, "Mommy made me promise."

"Promise what?"

"That if I wear her ring then I should put it back where I got it every single time. To keep it safe."

"Okay so…" Dean said unconvinced. Castiel sighed deeply.

"She also made me promise that I could only wear it if I'm gonna marry someone that I love."

And with that answer Dean smiled.

"Alright I told you so give it back!" Castiel cried and attempted to get the ring again for the millionth time. Dean giggled and continued to hold it away.

"Come on! Why are you being so mean to me?" Cas huffed and slouched. His big blue eyes becoming red and watery. Dean could tell now that the game was getting out of hand especially as Cas began to cry. Dean loved to annoy Cas but he didn't really like to see him cry.

"Oookay! Here have it back," Dean gave in and held the ring above Cas' small hand, "But! You'll have to now promise _me_ something!" Dean smiled feeling mischievously clever. Castiel rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of making promises. He slumped down becoming more impatient and irritated. Dean could tell.

"Oh come on Cas it's not gonna be hard all you have to do is promise."

Castiel's eyebrows pulled together as he finally gave in.

"Okay then what?"

Dean's toothy little grin grew wider as Castiel looked at him perplexed.

"Promise that you'll marry me!" Dean said with a bright look in his large green eyes and before young Castiel could reply Dean got to the floor onto his knee. Taking Castiel's hand.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"It's what Daddy did for Mama. I know it because he told me how." Dean replied and placed the diamond ring on Castiel's right ring finger. Not knowing that it should have been on the left.

"No Dean! It's supposed to be on the other hand." Castiel took it off immediately and switched it to his left ring finger.

"Hey I'm supposed to do that!" Dean complained now like a proper husband would.

"Well, you're doing it wrong!" Castiel said and he looked at the gorgeous ring and was glad to have it back at last. He smiled and looked up to notice Dean was smiling back at him.

"So does this mean you'll marry me now?" Dean asked with a light expression on his face.  
Castiel thought about it for a moment. It was his turn to make Dean wait on him. He didn't like Dean too much at the moment because of what he had been doing. But Castiel remembered the first day they met…how the butterflies in his belly fluttered…and how angry he was when Dean kicked sand into his face. 'Why does he always mess up everything all the time?' Castiel thought while toying with the ring that was a little too big on his finger. Castiel took his time as he tried to make up his mind.

But Dean grew impatient with each moment he waited. Though just as he made a plan to snatch the ring off of Castiel's tiny hand Cas answered,

"No."

Dean's face dropped.

"Why!" He exclaimed.

"Because you're always picking on me and I don't love you! I already promised mommy that it'll be some body I loved and I don't love you because you're always messing with me."

Castiel without thinking took off the ring and threw at Dean. Dean caught it and watched as Castiel stomped off to the corner with his back to Dean. Pouting hard and folding his arms. Dean looked at the ring and realized that irritating Cas and making him wait so long when he wanted the ring back immediately was the wrong way to go about things. But Dean didn't know what else to do when Castiel looked at him. Dean didn't understand his own feelings. All he could do was act out in some way…all in order to keep Castiel's full attention on him. But now Cas was really angry and Dean hated the feeling.

"Cas…" Dean stepped up holding up the ring. "I'm sorry… Here have the ring back."

Castiel wasn't listening…he was through and he kept his arms folded until Dean was poking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean repeated. "I'll even put the ring back for you if you want."

Cas didn't respond. Dean frowned and moved back over to the jewelry box to put away the ring. But before he could do that little Castiel said suddenly,

"Promise me."

"Huh?" Dean turned around. Surprised and relieved that Cas finally spoke.

"I'm making promises to everybody and now it's my turn, Dean! Promise that you'll stop picking on me and I'll marry you." Castiel faced Dean now with his arms still folded.

"Well alright. As long as your not mad at me anymore. Then I promise!" Dean said happily. Rushing back over to Cas and taking his left arm to place the ring back on the correct finger. "And I promise to love you if you love me back."

Castiel's expression lighted up. "You will?"

"Yep." Dean nodded.

"Pinky promise?" Castiel said. Trying to make sure the deal was sealed and unbreakable.

"Yes!" Dean said and quickly locked his pinky with Castiel's.

"Okay…Sooo what do we do now?" Cas asked after waiting a moment.

He couldn't think of anything else fun to do since they already played both out and in doors.

"I know! Since we love each other let's just go have our wedding now!" Dean said with joy. And Castiel smiled wide at the great idea, "Okay, Dean!"

Dean grinned and took Cas by his left hand leading the way. And for the rest of their lives they kept their promises and loved each other.


End file.
